Competetion: Sharing a Bed with Zuko
by avatarspiriaangkorra
Summary: I did this for the December Monthly Contest in the forum I just subscribed to and am now I member in. The topic for this was "Sharing a Bed." But the catch was that they couldn't touch. Rated T for sex referencing.


"This _never_ happened. You understand me Zuko?" I say to the guy laying down on the opposite side of the bed as me.

"I got that the first 367 times you said it Katara," he replies. I'll be he's rolling his eyes at me right now.

And you might be wondering why we're sharing a bed at this point in time in our lives. I'm wondering that too. Today's turn of events shouldn't have led to this, but unfortunately it did.

The day went well. Almost too good to be true I'd say. Considering the position I'm in right now. We had just gotten to Ember Island after Zuko and I went to get revenge for my mother. We all had a nice dinner together and we talked about our day, from both perspectives, and then we all hung out in the large sitting room with each other.

That's when things ended up like this.

**X-Flashback to Earlier That Evening-X**

"There are only three room in this house," Zuko told us. "We all need to split up accordingly into rooms. There are three girls and three boys, and I'm _not_ having a girl and a boy in each bedroom. Since Katara and Sokka are brother and sister, I guess they can share a room. Toph is with Suki. So I guess that means you're with me Aang."

"Cool!" Aang grinned excitedly.

It was late, so we all went upstairs to get ready for bed.

I changed in the bedroom while Sokka changed in the bathroom. He knocked on the bedroom door before he entered. We both climbed into the bed.

I laid there forever trying to fall asleep, but my brother's snoring was really loud. I tried everything. Putting my pillow over my head, putting my pillow over Sokka's face, and hiding deep down in the blankets of the bed. And yet nothing worked!

I got an extra blanket and my pillow and trudged to the sitting room. I wasn't the only one that had had that idea.

Zuko had pulled out one of the couches into a bed so he could sleep there too.

"You mind if I join you?" I asked him quietly.

He sat up and turned his golden eyes to me. "Not at all."

I put my pillow on the bed and laid down, covering myself with my blanket.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Zuko asked me.

"No. Sokka won't stop snoring. I think I've tried just about everything I could without waking him up. And I wasn't too keen on listening to him whine if I had woken him up. So why are you in here?"

"Aang was having really bad nightmares I couldn't wake him up out of and he kept hogging the covers and cuddling with me. It was weird and really annoying."

"So you came in here?'

"Yeah. Same as you, I couldn't sleep."

**X-Present Time-X**

"Ok, ok. I'm just making sure that you got it."

"I got it Katara."

We both laid there in silence, trying to sleep. It was awkward, sharing a bed with Zuko. But I had to admit it was better than listening to Sokka snore all night long.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice asked me in the dark.

"Yeah Zuko?"

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"I-it's ok Zuko. It wasn't your fault at all. I took my anger out on you in the beginning because you were Fire Nation. But now I see that you're different from the other Fire Nation people. You're nice and you actually care about other people and their feelings."

"Thanks Katara."

I rolled over on my other side to face Zuko to find that he was facing me too. We both scooted closer to each other, but our bodies didn't touch. I think we were both fearing the same thing would happen if we did so much as brush one another's skin.

"Has anyone ever mentioned to you how beautiful you are?" Zuko asked me.

"N-no. I don't believe they have."

"Your eyes the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. They're bluer than the ocean itself."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

I offered him a small smile in which he quickly returned.

"I love you Katara. And I want so bad to kiss you right now, but I don't lead us into anything that we're going to regret. Especially since you're two years younger than me."

"Zuko, I'm only fourteen."

"Exactly. That's too young for sex Katara."

"And sixteen isn't?"

"Not really. I mean I'm careful. But I don't want to end up getting you pregnant. What would Sokka say if that happened and he found out? What would Aang say?"

"I guess you serve a point, but are you admitting you've had sex before?"

"Twice. With Mai both times."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you seem surprised? She's not bad in bed."

"That's disgusting."

Zuko laughed. I had never heard him laugh before.

Soon, I had joined in with him, and it ended up being a pretty good night. Even if I didn't get my virginity taken by a hot firebender.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Word Count Without Author's Note: 851**

**Hey guys! This is my one-shot for the Monthly Competition for December for this forum I just joined! The topic was sharing a bed, but I couldn't have them touch each other, which is why I didn't have them doing anything they weren't supposed to if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I've been uber busy lately. I'll try to upload some more chapters soon!**

**Happy Reading!**

**-avatarspiriaangkorra**


End file.
